


Scottwich

by Calacious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been struggling with insomnia ever since he and Allison broke up. Her last words have been haunting him, and now there's only one way that he can manage to catch a few hours of sleep at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scottwich

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and there is no profit being made through the writing and online publication of this.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by an email conversation in which Isaac, Danny and Scott were mentioned. I pictured Scott sandwiched between the two taller boys, except when I pictured them, they were clothed. When Scott pictures them, they aren't. A bit of smut ensues.
> 
> Warning: While this does not in actuality contain sex, it does detail sexual acts and masturbation. This is a semi-graphic sexual fantasy. M/M/M (Scott/Isaac/Danny)

Danny. Dark eyes, dark hair, and muscles that rippled enticingly beneath a gray tee-shirt which was at least one size too small. A half-smile on a naturally expressive face. Lips, that when they pouted, could either make his head spin or his heart ache with longing.

Isaac. Green eyes, curly blonde hair, and muscles, which, while slightly understated were nonetheless noticeable. A shy smile on a guarded face. Lips, that, when you could coax them into laughter, revealed a contagious love of life.

Groaning, Scott flipped over in bed and punched his pillow. He couldn't sleep, but it wasn't for lack of trying. He'd done everything from listing all of the hot girls at school, to counting sheep, but he still couldn't seem to break through this recent bout of insomnia.

Unable to sleep, Scott flicked on the lamp beside his bed and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden onset of light. He felt the beginnings of a headache – a slight throbbing in his temples – and knew that he was in for another long, lonely night.

Ever since he and Allison had broken up (mutually), Scott had been finding sleep elusive at best. And, behind it all were Allison's parting words, the niggling of an idea that she had sparked which refused to leave him alone.

" _I've seen the way you look at him." Allison's eyes held tears which Scott knew she was stubbornly keeping at bay._

" _Hell, the way you look at both of them." She swiped at a brave tear with the back of her hand, and bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering._

Scott had tried to brush her accusations off with some foolish joke he couldn't even remember now. He'd spent the past three weeks tossing and turning in bed, thinking about what Allison had said. To be more precise, thinking about what she _hadn't_ said.

Danny.

Isaac.

Two sides of the same coin. One dark; the other light. Both destined to keep sleep from visiting Scott anytime soon unless he figured out which one he wanted, and what, if anything he could do about it – provided that he was able to actually choose between the two.

Both boys made his chest tight, his stomach wonky, his knees buckle, and his palms sweaty, not to mention what happened to his _nether regions._ Just thinking about it made him blush, even when he was alone.

Scott ground his teeth and let out another groan of frustration. He rubbed at his eyes and then let his hand travel slowly down to his chest, finger tracing his right nipple, teasing it to attention as his other hand gripped his already hardening cock.

It was embarrassing really – these fantasies that he had. But, so far, they had been the only thing which enabled him to get any sleep at all, and so he gave into the fantasy. He closed his eyes – feeling the heat of his bedside lamp pressing behind his closed eyelids – and bit his lip.

He settled further beneath his blankets, praying that his mother wouldn't see the light seeping beneath his bedroom door and come in to check in on him. It hadn't happened yet, but it was something which was always at the back of his mind, the fear of being caught, which, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, played a part in this dark fantasy that he had.

_The three of them naked, limbs entwined. Danny's arms wrapped around him from behind, thick dick pressed against the crevasse of Scott's ass. Isaac kneeling before him, a coquettish look in his green eyes as he gazed at Scott shyly through long lashes. Lips stretched taut around Scott's cock, tongue teasing, fingers gently massaging his balls_.

Scott moaned, bit into his unoccupied fist as he rode out his fantasy, stroking and pulling on his dick, thumb rubbing the head, coating his dick with pre-cum – _Danny's cock entering him, stretching him with its thickness, even as Isaac swallowed and sucked him._

Scott's eyes were squeezed shut tight, and he whimpered as he pumped into his hand, panting, and breathing shallowly through his now parted lips – _Danny inside of him so deeply that Scott didn't know where Danny ended and he began, Isaac slowly working him into a breathless keening mess._

"Fuck me," a strangled whimper, and Scott shifted, losing himself into the rhythm of his hand on his dick, envisioning – feeling – _Isaac's throat tightening around his thickening cock, Danny's dick brushing against something inside of him that made him feel like he was going to have a fucking heart attack._

"Fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck…" the running mantra isn't so much a word as it is a grunted, syllabic prayer. And then he's coming – hot, white liquid spilling through his fingers, coating the inside of his sheets with the viscous substance. _Danny's orgasm hits him with a brutal, driving force and Scott jerks back, taking more of the other teen's cock even as Isaac's mouth, throat, tongue, teeth – dull and rough along his shaft – and fingers coax a twin reaction from Scott, his balls squeezing and then he's shouting as he explodes, his own fingers blindly wrapping around Isaac's dick, bringing the third teen into the mix, driving all three of them over the edge._

Spent, Scott sagged back against the mattress, head falling back onto his pillow. He lay there, panting, wiping his soiled hand on his sheets as he yawned. He quickly flicked the light off, and smiled as he let the darkness pull him under. Thoughts of Isaac – a long limb swung over Scott's leg, an arm laid haphazardly across his chest – and Danny – tucked in tightly behind him, dick snuggly nestled between the cheeks of Scott's ass.

Sandwiched.

Secure.

Safe.

Warm.

Loved.

And, maybe, when the wee hours of the morning, just before dawn, turned to mid-morning, and Scott was rushing through his routine so that he wouldn't be late for school, he would work up the courage to act on his feelings.

Isaac.

Danny.

Light.

Dark.

And, maybe instead of choosing one over the other, he'd simply choose both.

* * *


End file.
